Love Between a Meister and Her Weapon
by TitaniaDragneel
Summary: Demise the Kid experiences her first love.


It's been a long, dreary day for Demise the Kid, as well as her Weapon Partners, Luke and Parry Thompson. They've just cleaned up from dinner, the Thompson brothers are in their room and Demise is busy rearranging everything to make it perfect and symmetrical. Demise doesn't bother to look behind herself as the elder of the brothers' approaches.  
"Demise," Luke says, his voice a tad bit deeper than normal, a voice he only uses when he's scolding. "We need to get some sleep."  
"Not until every nook and cranny is symmetrical!" Demise exclaims, flailing slightly, wishing someone could understands why she needs everything to be perfect.  
As Demise lays her hands upon her hips, Luke gets closer to her and places his hands upon her shoulders.  
"Come on, Demise."  
"I guess it can wait until tomorrow," she sighs softly, though it pains her to leave everything when she's doing her routinely checkup for symmetry. Her sigh is soon replaced by a yawn; she hadn't realized how sleepy she was.  
"Sleep sounds…" the darling daughter of Death murmurs, "soothing." And with that, Luke lifts his Meister bridal style and carries her to her room, keeping the heat in his cheeks from showing.  
Demise snuggles into him ever so slightly, and upon remembering that it is rather… Inappropriate, her cheeks flush in embarrassment and she looks away to hide it.  
"Parry's already asleep." Luke says matter-of-factly with a small chuckle.  
"I see… Why're you still awake?"  
"I wanted to make sure you went to bed, and I wanted to ask you something."  
"Oh? Well, what is it?" Before Demise can move, Larry moves his head closer to hers, his lips lightly brushing against his Meister's.  
"I.. Love you, Demise."  
"L-Luke, I-I-I…" Demise the Kid is flabbergasted; completely and utterly surprised, at that. "I… I love you, too."  
Luke then kisses her gently, their lips just barely making contact, though it's just enough for a jolt of electricity to shock them both, telling them that if in fact they were thinking this is a dream, that it isn't; it's reality. Demise squeaks as she's pulled against Luke's firm chest and kisses back slowly, and somewhat sloppily, this being her first. This little-known fact only makes Luke smile.  
As Luke continues the passionate "boxing of tonsils," Demise begins to pant softly, wrapping her arms around him.  
What do… What do I call him…? she wonders. Lover? No, too risqué. Love interest? Too childlike… She'll figure out a word later, because as of right now, she's a little.. Ahem.. Busy with Luke.  
Pressing her lips against his as gently as she can, she can't help but whimper slightly. Being rather new to this, she has little to no idea as to what she's doing. Luke gently and slowly uses his own lips to part hers, and carefully slides his tongue out like a baby fox that is leaving the den for the first time.  
Mnff.." Demise croaks slightly, her blush becoming ever darker.  
"L-Luke…" She murmurs as she accepts his tongue within her mouth, her heart rate going up radically.  
G-Gah.. Demise thinks, what's happening…? Why can't I control this? Her thoughts drift to Luke, how… Sure he looks of this… She forgets all about symmetry and rearranging for the moment, and focuses on making her… Romantic Interest happy. Though it is true (to anyone wondering) that she had developed feelings for Luke, though she had brushed them off as admiration before, now, well… She's quite unsure as to what to think.  
Luke gently tugs her tongue into the space between their mouths and uses the tips of his fingers to caress her shoulder, closing his eyes and allowing both emotion and passion to guide him.  
"Hnn…" She can't help it, she unconsciously lets out a small gasp, only to let him know how much she is enjoying this. She feels like an alcoholic, and Luke is her booze, or like an addict, and he is her drug. Or, as she thinks of it, the most romantic saying of all: "The symmetry within her life."  
As Luke continues to passionately entwine their tongues, he grasps her wrist and pulls her hand to the small of his back, wondering if she'll understand.  
"E-Eh…?" She tilts her head, wondering what to do. Demise thinks for a moment or two, then decides to lift his shirt, her face a dark rosy red color, feeling as if she knows nothing that she thought she knew about the male anatomy. He helps her remove it, then places her left hand on his chest, and the right on the small of his back.  
"Am I symmetrical or do I need to remove more clothing for you to know?" a low, seductive growl escapes Luke's lips.  
"E-Eughnn…" Demise whimpers, a rather warm and inviting feeling beginning to build within her.  
What the hell…? Demise is confused, though she doesn't show it. It's normal, what is this called…? Ah, arousal.. I can't take much more of this… Having a rather… Puzzling expression, Demise smirks on the inside.  
"You're not symmetrical enoooouuuggghhhh!" Demise whines in a fake disappointed voice, though she's enjoying the view that she's getting, her heart (and a more intimate place) throbbing with excitement. Nipping her neck, Luke then removes his pants.  
Mm.. It hurts.. She mentally complains to herself. Watching Luke, she leans forward and caresses his hips, admiring the V-line that will lead to her prize, one that she'll be more than happy to receive.  
"It's your turn to undress, Demise." Luke murmurs as he traces her lips with his tongue, flicking it within her mouth then pulling away to be just out of reach.  
Tease. Demise thinks. "O-Okay," she squeaks as she clumsily slips her jacket off, tossing it aside. She tries as hard as she can not to notice the asymmetry of how it lays upon her floor.  
"A-Ah, um.." Her eyes avert downwards, shy. She then takes notice of Luke's boxers and looks back up, into his eyes. Demise takes a rather deep breath and unties the little black knot around her neck, which in turn, causes the top of her blue dress shirt to open a little, giving her access. She then unbuttons the said shirt, exposing her white bra underneath, her bra cup size a miraculous 34B, both of her fleshy lumps the same size, shape, and perfectly symmetrical.  
Afterwards, Luke tosses the article of clothing into the slowly ever-growing pile. He then looks into his Meister's eyes. Shivering, Demise whimpers softly and reaches for her skirt, almost trying to tear it off.  
Calm down, she tells herself and slowly slips out of it. Thigh-high moist black stockings greet Luke as her skirt slides down to her ankles.  
Her panties, much like her bra, are white and rather tight around her hips. Not so much as to show off the fat on her body that she doesn't have, but instead to make her ass look perfectly plump, whereas it's a tad small even if she wears a skirt, (not that she minds, since the two little globes are perfectly aligned in each and every way.  
Luke sniffs the air, the permeating scent of Demise's love juices make him inhale, almost intoxicated. Demise, however, looks innocent and pure, the expression on her face of mild curiosity.  
"L-Luke," she stutters, "is this going t-to hurt...?" Luke merely responds by touching noses with her and rubbing them as if she is his mate for life.  
"Only for a little while," he gives her a reassuring smile.  
"O-Okay..." Demise watches him, forcing her fears to subside, putting her trust into her newfound love interest.  
Luke slowly wraps his arms around her, being careful not to alarm his beloved. He unhooks her bra and removes it, freeing her symmetrical, squishy lumps.  
"Ready, Demise?" he asks her, his voice full of compassion, and as he did, he slid his hands over her delightfully smooth skin, stopping at her panties. Shivering from his touch, Demise nods and fights the urge to cover her breasts.  
Calm down, Demise... Calm... He said he loves you, and you love him too... Let it happen. And with that, she nods, too shy to speak.  
I can't believe I'm about to make love with one of my weapons... Her thoughts become fuzzy as the painful throbbing becomes a bit too much, causing a squeal to escape the Reaper's lips.  
"L-Luke, how long have you... U-Um... Kept your feelings a secret?"  
Luke gently kisses his Meister, "Since we met." At that, he steadily pulls her panties off, bringing the stockings with them.  
"Mmf...?" she seems to ask, her lips occupied by Luke's at the moment. Watching the elder of her Weapons remove the last forms of clothing from her body, her blush intensifies, now able to feel the heat even at the tips of her ears.  
"B-Be gentle, please..." She tells him.  
"I will," Luke murmurs as his lips travel across her neck. He takes her hands and guides them in removing his boxers. Demise can't help but shiver from excitement, her eyes wandering all about the skin that is slowly being revealed to her.  
"How... How big...?"  
Luke nips her ear, "Ten inches." As his boxers slid off, he passionately reconnected their mouths for another wrestling match between their tongues.  
"Will..." Demise struggles to talk between kisses, "It.. Fit...?"  
"It should," he replies.  
Looking up at him, Demise nods and wraps her arms around his neck. Luke deepens the kiss, gently rubbing his erect manhood against her as he does so. The young female flinches slightly, her virgin opening tightening and loosening as this occurs, an obvious sign that she's nervous.  
"It'll be okay," he coos to her as he nuzzles her neck, placing kisses here and there.  
"S-Sorry," she squeaks as she feels his member ever so slightly rub over her clitoris, the friction causing her hips to jolt slightly.  
Kissing her neck, Luke rubs his Meister's sides.  
"I can't wait any longer... It hurts... I-I want you so badly."  
"Oh?" At this, Luke slowly slid his throbbing manhood into Demise's waiting folds. Demise then winces slightly at what she believes to be the pain, feeling her inner walls be stretched. She then realizes that that part doesn't hurt at all, it... Tickles, in a way. Once he's pressed against her hymen, that's when the pain really begins.  
"O-Ow..." Demise whimpers, gently gripping Luke's back. Luke kisses her cheek.  
"Three... Two... One..." He pushes past her hymen. Demise's eyes widen slightly and she gives a soft yelp of surprise. She closes her eyes for what seems like forever, only for the pain to subside a few minutes later. It wasn't unbearable, but it wasn't comfortable either.  
Is this really happening...? She thinks to herself. Did I just lose my virginity to one of my weapon partners?  
Luke slowly pushes the rest of his length within her love tunnel and begins to slowly thrust into her. Feeling something within her push and pull against her insides, she does all she can not to squirm.  
This feels so strange... Her thought doesn't even begin to describe how weird she feels right now. Her breathing becomes slightly audible as he makes his way into her, back and forth, in and out, over and over, and over the course of a few minutes, Demise gasps when the very tip of his cock rubs against "No Man's Land."  
"D-Do that again..." whimpers the Reaper, having enjoyed what that one little motion made her feel.  
Luke does it every now and again, only for the sole pleasure that he gets out of watching (as well as hearing) Demise when he pleases her like that. He slowly increases his speed and the strength of his thrusts, rhythmically entering his Meister.  
Unable to control herself, a low moan escapes her lips.  
"L-Luke..." Demise gasps, biting her lip and gently gripping the bed, she wraps her legs around him and enjoying the pleasure that is sex.  
"Hnnngh... Yes, Luke... R-Right there..." She arches her back ever so slightly, her breathing becoming rugged, aching to finish what Luke had started.  
As his thrusts become faster and harder, the time between Demise's "special spot" being touched shortens, their hips making a slight slapping noise as they meet.  
"A-Aah... Mmf!" Demise begins pushing her hips into his, starting to cry out softly.  
"H-Harder, fuck, Luke, harder!" she whines rather loudly and begins clawing at his back, absolutely loving the feeling that he's giving her.  
Luke gently lifts her hips slightly and spanks her for cursing, keeping a tight grip upon her. He then begins thrusting with all the speed and strength his body can muster.  
"H-Haahhhnnn..." Demise whimpers and whines like a hungry puppy, and what a hungry puppy she is for Luke's dick.  
"K-KYAAA!" She squeals when he rubs against her G-spot again and again. Luke kisses her deeply, to help her stay quiet so they don't wake Parry, and as his balls begin to tighten, Luke realizes what's about to be coming, and it's him.  
"Hmm... Mmmff... Hnnngh...!" She continues to cry out against his lips, her eyes rolling back as he continues to thrust into her, causing her to grab on to and knead his ass.  
Unable to hold it, Luke releases a large amount of his hot, thick seed into her womb. A bit too much, as it overflows and oozes out of her now-ravaged opening. Demise screams into his mouth, having started playing with her clit to make them cum at the same time, and succeeding, her own love juices spray onto his cock, as well as mixing with his white, milky release beneath them.  
Pulling her lips away from his, a single line of saliva connects them, and Demise is unable to talk, move, or even breathe correctly from the intensity of her first orgasm.


End file.
